Field
The following description relates to a fan-out semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
A fan-out semiconductor package is defined as package technology electrically connecting component semiconductor chip to a printed circuit board (PCB) such as a main board of an electronic device, or the like, and protecting the electronic component from external impacts. Meanwhile, a significant recent trend in the development of technology related to a semiconductor chip is to reduce the size of the semiconductor chip. Hence, in accordance with a rapid increase in demand for compact electronic components, or the like, the implementation of a fan-out semiconductor package having a compact size and including a plurality of pins has been demanded.
One type of package technology suggested to satisfy the technical demand as described above is a wafer level package (WLP) using a redistribution wiring of an electrode pad included in a semiconductor chip formed on a wafer. Wafer level packages include a fan-in WLP and a fan-out WLP. The fan-out WLP has a reduced size, and is advantageous in terms of implementing a plurality of pins. Therefore, the fan-out WLP has been actively developed.